


代价

by NAGDERH



Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAGDERH/pseuds/NAGDERH
Summary: 加入联盟后国力弱小的奥特兰克完全没有话语权，直到在绵延的山脉之中发现一处丰富的矿藏……心怀不满的国君艾登·匹瑞诺德一改态度，在联盟之中趾高气昂还逼得各国领袖不得不巴结他以获得充足的资源后备满足日益紧迫的战事。随着部落的猛烈进攻，联盟的首领们在洛萨爵士的号召下聚集在洛丹伦都城商讨下一步反攻行动，然而……
Relationships: Aiden Perenolde/Arthas Menethil, Arthas Menethil/Neltharion | Deathwing
Kudos: 2





	代价

正文

刚参加完联盟会议的艾登·匹瑞诺德目睹其他人低声下气地请求他开放采矿权的卑微模样，心满意足地在洛丹伦王宫花园中闲逛。成簇的丁香和挂在树上的紫藤在小径两侧静静绽放，与都城外流血浮丘的战事恍若两个世界。奥特兰克的国君弯腰折了一小枝丁香花放在鼻尖轻嗅，心情大好地沿着小径漫步到他从未来过的陌生地方。

信仰圣光的洛丹伦在皇宫之中也修筑教堂，艾登望着面前充满神圣的建筑心中若有所动。强大的圣骑士数次在战场上挽回劣势，他也想看看这教堂之中供奉的圣光究竟为何物，能有如此惊人的力量力挽狂澜。恢弘宽阔的厅内没有任何实质的雕像，只在诵经台后有一面巨大精致的彩窗玻璃，午后的阳光从缝隙间倾泻洒落正如图拉杨他们身上泛起的无形之光。

震撼之余他忽然瞧见有人跪在内殿的软塌上，那金发的少年几乎与太阳的光辉融为一体以致他第一眼都没发现这儿还有另外的人。他穿着洛丹伦的传统服饰，白底的外袍上绣着象征荣耀的剑盾，未脱稚气的脸庞还带着几分柔和，微垂着头闭眼默念祈祷词。虔诚的少年在光芒的点缀之下熠熠生辉，让艾登一时生出这教堂供奉的究竟是圣光还是这少年的错觉，不过充满赞赏的喟叹转瞬即逝，伴生的邪念猛然疯长。

好想占有他……摧毁侵犯纯洁美好之物的本性是否已经融入人类的骨血，艾登那双被贵族小姐们多称之优雅的浅褐色眼眸里已经挟带几许疯狂。独占矿脉的优越感释放出他扭曲的欲望，掌握权势的他凭什么不能拥有眼前的少年？于是他缓步上前想要触摸金色的发顶，但祈祷中的人似乎有所察觉，在艾登得逞之前警惕地转身注视不速之客。

“下午好，阁下。我是洛丹伦的王子阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔，请问您是？”这海绿色的闪耀双瞳比艾登想象中的还要完美，它们如两颗宝石般嵌在王子深邃的眼窝中，只不过这冷淡戒备的语气不是他想要的。

“您好，王子殿下。我是来自奥特兰克的艾登·匹瑞诺德。”

阿尔萨斯从软塌站起惊讶地睁大双眼，他见这个棕灰色头发的男人穿着不菲已经猜到他身份尊贵，只是没想到举止优雅得体的人就是父亲恨得牙痒的那个奥特兰克国王。

得知阿尔萨斯的身份，艾登也有些讶然，但……以联盟现在的状况，即使他要求泰瑞纳斯把他唯一的独子嫁到奥特兰克，否则就中断矿物供应，想必深明大义的洛丹伦国王也不会拒绝。不过他还没有惊世骇俗到要找个男王妃，只不过犯了男人的通病，看见美丽的事物便想占有。一个邪恶的念头自他心中升起，艾登忍不住翘起嘴角玩味地看着满脸疏离的王子。

“我有一个提议能确保稳定的矿藏输出和来自奥特兰克的绝对效忠，您的父亲也为这个问题烦恼许久吧，其实我的要求并不多。”

“什么？”阿尔萨斯双眼瞪得更大，他不清楚匹瑞诺德究竟想说些什么，这般大事不去和联盟的领袖商议却跑来这儿与尚未继承王位的他讨论。但秉持为父亲分忧的职责，王子还是乐意聆听，“什么提议？”

“就是你，王子殿下。”连敬语都懒得使用的艾登迫不及待想品尝青涩少年的味道，看他不过十五六岁的年龄，身高甚至比他还矮小半个头。那副惊慌失措的模样正在他的预料之中，艾登伸手想抚摸王子光洁的脸颊不出意外被一手打开。“别这么急着拒绝，您想过洛丹伦的人民吗？部落已经兵临城下了。”

“无耻。”就算跟随骑士团过清修生活的阿尔萨斯也了解男女之事，他气得几乎说不出话来，独得矿脉就有如此任意妄为的权利吗？“您也身在联盟之中，其他国家的人民难道就让他们去送死吗？我们在为人类共同的命运战斗，匹瑞诺德陛下！”

“我不在乎，随您说好了。”艾登上前几步逼得阿尔萨斯连连后退直接撞到木质的诵经台上。“只需要您的同意，奥特兰克的矿脉将完全对联盟开放，而洛丹伦还能获得我的资金支持。可若是您拒绝，我必须对开采者收取高额费用。我无意强迫您，王子殿下，选择权都在您手上。”

艾登把话说得冠冕堂皇，将阿尔萨斯推到道德的高点，逼他做出退让，仿佛拒绝就是联盟的罪人。即便其他人不知道这场交易只当是奥特兰克国王狮子大开口，他自己也会日夜备受煎熬。

“我……”圣光垂怜的孩子在政治的怪圈中又如何玩得过老道的中年人，他厌恶地看着匹瑞诺德把手搭在自己肩头，这次却没有躲开。察觉阿尔萨斯默许的艾登得寸进尺地将个子稍矮的少年圈进臂弯带着他坐到靠前的长凳，远远望去还以为是长辈和蔼教导晚辈的温馨场面。

不过艾登很快就打破这一假象，急躁地将阿尔萨斯推倒在长凳上，伸手就要去脱他的衣服。“不！不要在这里！”王子慌张地按住匹瑞诺德的手，神情里透着隐忍和嫌恶，可他又无法真的作出反抗。

“放心，不会有人来的。”隐藏在优雅君主面具之下同样是追求刺激的雄性，艾登不顾阿尔萨斯的推阻，鲁莽地敞开王子的上衣。刚随骑士团训练不久的少年纤长的身躯已经覆上一层薄薄的肌肉，他屈辱地侧着头不愿直视强迫他的男人，一头打卷的金发肆意散在枣红色的椅面。

在春末微凉空气下袒露胸膛的少年微微战栗，艾登眯着眼欣赏了片刻这美妙的景色，就急不可耐地扒掉王子的裤子露出软在腿间的阴茎。他倒是不介意阿尔萨斯一直维持苦闷烦恼，那副紧蹙眉头大义凛然的样子才更是激起艾登玷污这纯洁神圣的欲望。他的手都激动地颤抖，顺着敏感的腰侧往上一寸寸抚摸，感受阿尔萨斯在他的手下瑟缩却克制着不把身体真的缩回去。

“张嘴。”艾登命令道，就和平时他对待自己床伴情人般无情。华丽衣袍下搏动的欲望在撺掇他快点，快点把身下的少年拆解入腹，但尚有理智的国王知道未经人事的后穴直接插进去只会让双方都痛苦不堪。于是他将中指和食指一起塞进阿尔萨斯嘴里，绕着口腔转了一圈又伸出拇指夹住湿热的舌头往外拉。

受到钳制的王子发出难受的呜呜声，他不敢泄露更大的声音，在教堂这样神圣的地方行污秽之事已经是对他信仰的玷污，如何还能放任自己亵渎圣光？他闭上双眼，沉默地感受匹瑞诺德抬起他的一条腿将沾满唾液的指头探到后方的入口。

艾登的动作很粗鲁，硬生生将两根指头插进紧闭的后穴，他没那个耐心做细致的扩张，而且他也不确定到底会不会有人经过。万一真的被人看见还会落下把柄，趁早吃干抹净离开才是最好的选择。如此一来他更是心急地张开手指撑开紧致的肠道，阿尔萨斯咬着唇隐隐发出的痛苦呻吟愈发令他焦躁，在勉强能把第三根指头塞进去后，艾登就脱下裤子露出早已勃起的性器抵在被迫打开的穴口。

不等阿尔萨斯有拒绝的机会，炽热的肉棒已经操了进来，撕裂的疼痛几乎让他哭出声。“啊啊……”他捂住自己的嘴低声哀嚎，又仿佛是意识到什么抓住匹瑞诺德撑在他身侧的手臂，“你……你会履行诺言的吧？”

“当然，我的王子殿下。”欲望高昂听到这话难免觉得扫兴，艾登扶着阿尔萨斯的腰用力一顶把整根阴茎全送了进去。高热湿润的肠肉紧紧缠着埋在其中的肉棒，爽得艾登忍不住喘了几下，“奥特兰克会永远效忠联盟。”

“啪——”站在教堂门外的泰瑞纳斯握紧的拳头发出轻响，他处理完焦头烂额的政事来找阿尔萨斯无意间就撞见这让他杀心骤起的一幕。刚开始听到隐隐约约的呜咽声，洛丹伦国王便感觉不太对劲，紧接着又传来皮肉撞击的淫秽声响……无法忍受此等荒淫事情的老国王正想走进去呵斥这对不知羞耻的情侣，熟悉的声音从厅内传到他耳中，那颤抖着暗含愤怒询问的声线不恰巧是他要寻找的阿尔萨斯。

他本想直接冲进去看看究竟是谁胆敢强迫他唯一的儿子，然而奥特兰克国王令人作呕的声音止住了他的步伐。泰瑞纳斯意识到这是匹瑞诺德下作的交易，他多么想干脆地闯进去揪住那混蛋的衣领揍得他鼻青脸肿。可是战争即将白热化，奥特兰克的矿脉是他们无法失去的物资储备……他精心保护十几年的独子和顾全联盟大局之间不用想也知道他必须选哪一个，但……泰瑞纳斯按住青筋直跳的额头，一下子仿佛苍老许多，他怎么能想得到艾登·匹瑞诺德那个人渣还有这样的癖好。

“呃啊啊……不要……啊……不要再进去了……嗯啊…太深了……”

苦痛的呻吟断断续续从教堂里传出，泰瑞纳斯没有办法站在这里继续听他的儿子受难，他迈着蹒跚地步伐离去，吩咐卫兵看守通向教堂的路径不许任何人通过。至少他要保存阿尔萨斯所剩无几的尊严，以及……他到底该如何补偿他可怜的孩子……

“慢…啊…慢一点……”初次被进入的后穴根本没法承受如此粗暴的抽插，阿尔萨斯捂着嘴都抑制不住带着哭腔的呻吟。他难忍地开口求饶，源自身体内部的酸胀疼痛不断地袭来，粗长的阴茎毫无章法地顶弄肉壁，弄得少年胃里都感觉难受。

没有找到前列腺的匹瑞诺德很难给阿尔萨斯带来快乐，单纯的活塞运动只有加倍的痛苦。他的额头已经渗出不少冷汗，咬牙忍耐的模样竟然透出几分献身的神圣意味。这一认知令艾登心有不悦，他突然想看阿尔萨斯享受快乐，看他迎合自己的动作高声浪叫，这副可怜兮兮的样子搞得像他有多不近人情一样。

玩过男人的国君并非不懂得如何取悦身下的人，他放慢了插入的速度，浅浅地换着角度戳刺，寻找阿尔萨斯的敏感点。很快少年的哀嚎声小了下去，龟头若有若无蹭过那块软肉时给他带来麻麻的触感，他慌张地转头望向匹瑞诺德，对方脸上那抹傲慢戏谑的笑容看得他反胃。

“舒服了吗？”尝到快乐的穴道一收一缩地吮吸他的阴茎，艾登握住阿尔萨斯开始变硬的性器心不在焉地撸动，另一只手痴迷地抚摸他起伏的光滑小腹，“第一次被男人操就这么骚，您还真有天赋，阿尔萨斯殿下。”

“不……住口…啊啊…是，是你逼我……”话语间的呻吟变得甜腻，阿尔萨斯再次捂住嘴不愿发出一点声音，那些淫荡的叫声他自己都听不下去。他宁愿匹瑞诺德一直那么粗暴，体验痛楚折磨也比沉溺于欢愉来得好。

王子掩饰不住的快感取悦了艾登，他享受着火热紧致的肠道，时不时狠狠撞上阿尔萨斯的前列腺引得年轻人从咬紧的牙缝中漏出舒服的呜咽。“喜欢被我插吗，殿下？”少年眼里半是沉迷半是厌恨的情绪让他忍不住一个深入，整根肉棒全都滑进操软了的后穴里，粗壮的柱身压着敏感点磨蹭。

见阿尔萨斯闭着眼睛不回答，艾登伸手拉开他捂住嘴的手压在他身侧，“睁眼看看你有多浪，下面的小嘴一直在吸我。”优雅的贵族说起情话来同市井小民一般淫秽，艾登看着王子微微睁开的双眼里模糊着泪水，把他海绿色的双眼染的雾气蒙蒙，在夕阳的折射下令他迷醉，这样完美的男孩是不是天生就该躺在男人身下任人蹂躏……“说你喜欢被我插，阿尔萨斯，否则我们的交易作废。”

“你…嗯啊…你怎么能……”阿尔萨斯惊怒地瞪大双眼，不敢置信地盯着强奸他的男人。艾登·匹瑞诺德风度翩翩的表象下果然如父亲所说的那样恶劣，但已经走到如此地步，年轻的王子除了屈辱地服从根本没有其他办法，“我…啊啊……我喜欢……”他越是拖延，艾登就变本加厉地顶弄他的前列腺，潮水般涌上脊椎的快感让他语不成调，“我喜欢……呃啊，我喜欢被你插……啊，不要再顶那里了……”

处在变声期的少年低低的呻吟带着沙哑，艾登品出这青涩的性感，身下的动作更是暴躁，每一下都要撞进肠道深处，卵蛋拍打臀瓣发出情色的啪啪声在神圣的教堂中尤为清晰。阿尔萨斯自然也听得见这淫糜的声响，他恨不得把五感都封闭，不管是后穴源源不断的快感，还是钻进耳朵里的喘息呻吟都在拷打他的信仰。

“来，圈着我的腰。”艾登抬起阿尔萨斯的双腿环住自己的腰，俯下身抱住少年，这姿势让他进入得更深方便他做最后的冲刺。国君把头埋在王子的颈间，张嘴啃咬细腻的皮肤，渗出汗水的皮肉在舌尖泛起淡淡的咸味，他顺着脖子肩膀又舔又咬，在锁骨上也留下不少齿痕。“和我一起去吧，阿尔萨斯。”艾登握住王子滴着水的阴茎上下撸动，前后受到刺激的阿尔萨斯后穴缩得更紧给插在他身体里的人带去极大的快感。

“啊啊啊……我，我……啊——”年轻人高声呻吟，什么人伦道德教义信仰都随着高潮的快乐飞离脑海，他胸膛激烈地起伏，性器一抖一抖在匹瑞诺德的手中射出一道白浊洒在自己胸前。深入阿尔萨斯后穴的国君在肠道不规律的蠕动下很快也达到巅峰，他最后抽插了几次就任由精液射进少年的身体。

失去聚焦的瞳孔盯着天花板看了好久才缓缓回过神来，站在他面前的艾登已经穿戴整齐，头发梳得一丝不苟，就算立刻去参加会议也看不出破绽。他居高临下地看着一片狼藉的阿尔萨斯，弯下腰亲了亲那发红的脸颊，“麻烦殿下您自己清理，我还有事需要处理。”

“等等，开采矿脉的事情……”王子扯住他的衣摆，挣扎着支起上半身。

“您还真是……可爱。”艾登握住阿尔萨斯的手，捏在手中把玩片刻，面无表情不知道在想些什么，“我会履行承诺的。”最终他扔下这句话，便站直身子朝外面走去，独留王子一个人瘫在长椅上还没法起身。

后穴依旧酸痛难受，阿尔萨斯想尽快把自己打理干净都不行，他把手搭在眼睛上休息，不想居然听见轻轻的脚步声。“谁？”他慌忙地要拿衣服遮住不堪的身体，抬头不安地寻找声音的来源。

“下午好啊，阿尔萨斯殿下。”

一个高大的身影出现在他面前，投下的阴影几乎要把少年整个人笼罩在其中。这声音他无疑是熟悉的，阿尔萨斯一下就认出这个眼前这个英俊中带点狠厉的贵族男人是佳莉娅的暗恋的达瓦尔·普瑞斯托，他父亲正筹划着要将佳莉娅许配给他。

“事情不是你想象那样的……”他扯过衣服盖住布满欢爱痕迹的躯体，飞速思考该怎么和普瑞斯托领主解释，他可不想让对方认为洛丹伦皇室就是如此淫乱。

“不用解释了，殿下，匹瑞诺德那个老东西根本不会兑现他的承诺。您怎么不考虑一下我，我能给你的比他要多得多。”

黑龙王其实早就隐在暗处观察，他听闻泰瑞纳斯不让人靠近教堂还以为圣光又要弄什么阴谋，没想到却瞧见更有趣的事情。泰瑞纳斯还真是舍得把自己的独子这么送出去，就连他都为少年青涩懵懂又淫荡放浪的姿态所吸引，等到匹瑞诺德离开就迫不及待地现身。

“不！我不想再和你做什么交易，奥特兰克的人都这样无耻吗？”年轻的王子不敢相信对方能自如地说出这种话，他鲜少接触上流社会的阴暗面，泰瑞纳斯对他的过度保护倒成了反作用，令他接连身陷囫囵。阿尔萨斯撑着椅面就要起身，却被普瑞斯托一手按在长椅上，他带着皮质手套的指头掐住少年的下巴，“如果我告诉你奥特兰克实际的控制人是我呢？”

“滚！佳莉娅也不会嫁给你这种混蛋。”眼里燃起怒火的王子打开普瑞斯托的手，挣扎着要摆脱对方的控制。但刚刚高潮过的少年怎么会是他的对手，几下就被擒住双手压在长椅上动弹不得。

“我和匹瑞诺德不一样，联盟不是很缺钱吗，我明天就能给你。”他附在阿尔萨斯耳边循循善诱，“我不会做那些空洞的承诺，我只会给你想要的……”手下还硬着骨头反抗的王子有了些许软化，他开始考虑拿自己的身体去换资金究竟值不值得。然而普瑞斯托没有给他时间思考，脱下皮手套就将两根指头插进阿尔萨斯被干过的后穴，张开手指在里面一转抠出不少奥特兰克国王射进去的精液。

“嗯啊……”细细的呻吟从身下人嘴里吐出来，阿尔萨斯的身体现在非常敏感，这么一下就弄得他浑身酥软，他想拒绝普瑞斯托的交易。不过他又想起佳莉娅哭着对他说不想作为政治联姻的牺牲品，或许生在王室就是要忍受身不由己的事情，为了全局的大势牺牲他们自己，于是到了嘴边的拒绝被咽了回去。

“我会让你更舒服的。”就着射进去的精液把阿尔萨斯的后穴撑得更大，在能轻松放进三根手指的时候，普瑞斯托解开自己的裤子把少年抱起来背靠着坐在他身上。

“不……”阿尔萨斯的声音透着惊恐，他能感觉自己屁股下面勃起的巨物，这可比匹瑞诺德的要大得多。但身高只到普瑞斯托肩膀的王子被禁锢在他怀里，像个大号的玩具根本没机会反抗。甚至从背后看过去都瞧不见阿尔萨斯，他整个人都被黑龙王的化身遮住，不知情者路过只会以为是普瑞斯托独自坐在教堂中祈祷，谁能想到他怀里是如此香艳的场面。

“如果不想受伤就放松点。”一向暴戾的普瑞斯托难得有闲心安慰床伴，他的大掌有一下没一下地抚摸阿尔萨斯的胸腹，把他稍微提高一点正巧让自己硕大的龟头对准那个张开的小口。

“啊！好……痛……”就算经过扩张，要吞下这般巨物也是难为才经历过一次性爱的少年。他堪堪将龟头吃进去额头就冒出冷汗，双手胡乱地抓住普瑞斯托的手臂想将自己撑起来。“乖，慢慢来。”黑龙王倒是不着急，他知道现在根本不会有人过来，有的是时间供他享受洛丹伦王子的身体。他摸了摸阿尔萨斯金色的发顶，低头咬住那脆弱的脖颈，要知道龙类交配的时候雄性就是喜爱咬着雌性的脖子把她们按在地上操弄以宣示自己的控制权。

阴茎又进得深了一些，但差不多还是有半截露在外面。阿尔萨斯只觉得在接受酷刑，身体仿佛被刺穿分为两半，他大口地呼吸才勉强能接受撑开后穴的胀痛。唯一值得庆幸的是普瑞斯托真的如他所说那般慢慢的，没有立刻将整根肉棒插进去，否则阿尔萨斯怕自己熬不过去。

“呃啊……太，太大了……”王子仰着头抽噎，喉咙里发出痛苦的低吟，他撑着普瑞斯托的大腿想让自己好受一点，然而忍耐到极点的黑龙终于撕破他温柔的假象，按着阿尔萨斯的腰强迫他往下坐。“别——啊啊，好，好痛……”他全身绷紧靠着普瑞斯托，眼里溢出泪水打湿痛得发白的脸颊。

“被操过一次还这么紧。”黑发男人把手伸到他们结合的地方轻轻按压阿尔萨斯裹住他的穴口，帮他放松僵硬的肌肉以便能插得更深。“没有流血，等会就能舒服了。”普瑞斯托把手抽回来将黏上的体液蹭到少年的小腹上，那儿已经显出隐约的凸起，正是深深埋在王子后穴里的阳具。

黑龙夹起阿尔萨斯的乳珠揉捻，下身小幅度地在那销魂的紧致穴道里抽插，等待少年慢慢适应。他的手劲很大，几下就把白皙的胸膛揉得发红，乳尖也在爱抚下挺起来。“开始有感觉了？”阿尔萨斯的呼吸变得急促，呻吟也没那么痛苦，紧绷的身体在普瑞斯托熟练的抚弄之下瘫软。他闭着眼睛承受巨大肉棒在身体里进出的诡异感觉，不想去回答对方的问题。出卖自己的身体已经足够羞耻，他还没准备好抛弃尊严自甘堕落地取悦身后的男人。

柔韧的肠道从一开始的逼仄变得稍微松弛，恰好能裹住黑龙王异于常人的性器。肉棒进出搅动肠液的噗呲声听得阿尔萨斯面红耳赤，他难以想象自己的身体真如他们所说的那样淫荡，被操过就开始流水。“啊——”普瑞斯托终于如愿把整根阴茎都插进王子体内，金发的年轻人忍不住惊呼一声，甚至有种被顶到胃的错觉。“不，不要马上就…啊嗯……马上动……”男人把双腿卡进阿尔萨斯腿间，张开腿把少年的腿分得更开方便他用力。

“我和匹瑞诺德谁插得你更爽？”被抱在怀里的人在激烈的抽插之下说不出连贯的话，普瑞斯托每一下进出都能蹭到他的前列腺，胀痛之下酥酥麻麻的感觉盘踞在尾椎骨那儿，弄得他腰酸得不行，软软地缩在男人胸前。

阿尔萨斯示弱的样子很让黑龙受用，他心情舒畅地安慰王子半硬的阴茎，大手握住柱身拿拇指在顶端揉搓。不出意料呻吟的声音又大了点，咬住他肉棒的肠道也猛得收缩。“回答我，阿尔萨斯，谁干得你更爽，嗯？”普瑞斯托故意松开完全勃起的阴茎，转而双手掐住王子精瘦的腰身像拿着什么大型玩具一样肆意操干。

“啊啊……我，我……啊，慢点……”阿尔萨斯大张着嘴喘息，咽不下的涎水顺着下巴流到脖子上，他海绿色的的清澈双眼已经完全失去聚焦，迷蒙地半睁着看向天花板。刚才还顽强抵抗的大脑也乱成一团，意识模模糊糊的，什么问题都没法思考。

后穴的酸胀和快感混合急需一个宣泄的出口，王子本能地要自慰，但手还没伸过去就被普瑞斯托抓住反扣在身后。“说吧，谁操得你更舒服？”他抓着阿尔萨斯的阴茎缓缓撸动，却恶意地堵住流出前液的小孔。

“是你，你！呃啊……让我，让我射！”被不断积累的快感反复折磨的少年终于崩溃地哭喊出声，彻底地软在高大男人的怀里像个坏掉的玩偶。满意的黑龙扶着阿尔萨斯的腰仿佛给他奖励一般顶弄着敏感的腺体，按住铃口的手指也松开尽心地抚慰颤抖的肉棒。“啊啊——”再也忍不住的王子高声呻吟，泄出了今天的第二次，乳白的精液淅淅沥沥地落在教堂花纹精致的地砖上。

不过沉浸在高潮中全身都在发抖的人已经无暇顾及他是否在玷污圣光的神圣，射精过后的大脑一片空白。享受着痉挛肠道吸附的普瑞斯托掐着阿尔萨斯的下巴转过他的头，男人欣赏了一会俊美少年翻着白眼高潮的失神模样，吻住微张的嘴唇，把舌头伸进去肆意掠夺。无力控制自己的阿尔萨斯只能由着普瑞斯托吮吸他的舌头，在他的口腔里舔弄交换唾液和气息。黑龙的一口气很长，这个吻直到王子脸颊憋得通红急促地发出呜呜声才结束，意犹未尽的普瑞斯托咬咬少年饱满的下唇，沿着他的下巴啃咬，在脖颈间留下一串牙印。

看着阿尔萨斯昏昏欲睡的样子，黑龙有点不满，因为他插进去的阴茎还没释放。“扶着椅背。”他站起身让王子站到地上，双手扶住前排的座椅后背。双腿打颤的人还是需要普瑞斯托搀着才勉强站得住，他趴在椅背上连动的力气都没有，完全被动承受撞击。阿尔萨斯现在连呻吟都变弱了许多，哑哑地呜咽低吟。

背后位的姿势让普瑞斯托更容易顶到王子的前列腺，他顺着阿尔萨斯垂着头而突出的颈椎往下抚摸。脆弱的人类啊，就算是阿尔萨斯这种将来必定成为圣骑士的人也无法承受他真身的一击，甚至现在他就能扭断在他看来纤细的脖子。黑龙若有所思地回到少年的脖颈间，感受蓬勃的血液在他掌下脉动……但让阿尔萨斯活着似乎更有趣，日后想要杀他也是易如反掌，这么一想普瑞斯托才把手放在他的肩膀上，更用力的操干湿热的肉穴。

狰狞的肉棒每次进出都在平坦的小腹上顶出一块凸起，完全是把阿尔萨斯的肠道当做泄欲的工具使用。普瑞斯托放开了自己的欲望，精液混合着滑腻的肠液在肉棒抽出的间隙淌到少年的大腿根。

“夹紧点。”大掌啪地一下打在圆润的臀瓣上，感到疼痛的人果然收缩甬道把那根巨物缠得更紧。他几乎都能感受到插在他后穴里性器虬结的经脉隐隐搏动，“啊啊……不要……我不，不行了……”普瑞斯托对他的屁股又打又揉，没一会就变得通红。

不停收缩痉挛的肠道让黑龙很爽，一直被高热水润包裹着的肉棒也即将爆发。他按住阿尔萨斯的后颈让自己插到最深，整根阴茎进出几次最后又全部没入，掐着少年的脖颈将滚烫的精液射进深处。黑龙王的体液比常人温度高，阿尔萨斯仿佛被烫到一样叫了几声，没被照顾到的阴茎居然自己抖着射出点稀薄的液体。这过分的快感令他短暂的失去意识，再回过神来已经被普瑞斯托搂进怀里。

“过两天我再来看你。”他吻了吻王子半阖的双眼，把人重新放回长椅上。而阿尔萨斯连对方什么时候离开的都不知道，他甚至无法把双腿合上，大量的白色浊液在他呼吸间从翕动的穴口流到枣红色的椅面。体力和神智都达到极限的人没有思考自己该怎么回去，他现在只想闭上眼好好睡一觉。

用过晚宴都没得到阿尔萨斯消息的洛丹伦国王很是担心，亲自去教堂里找到了躺在长椅上睡得正香的少年。但和他安详睡颜截然相反的是布满全身的青紫掌印和齿痕，泰瑞纳斯心痛地给他的独子披上衣服，扶开黏在他脸上的金色发丝。老国王弯腰将阿尔萨斯抱起，沿着小路把他送回寝宫中。

第二天洛丹伦王子还偎在床上安睡的时候，普瑞斯托领主就为联盟带来一批资金和物资。除去泰瑞纳斯以外的领袖们都面露喜色，大赞奥特兰克的慷慨，只有他知道这些援助背后的代价是什么。

不过泰瑞纳斯很看好达瓦尔·普瑞斯托，还有把佳莉娅嫁给他的意思，以期和他一起把艾登·匹瑞诺德拉下王位。正巧他的女儿也对英俊的领主大人芳心暗许，这或许是个报仇的好机会。

被父亲安排和普瑞斯托见面的佳莉娅公主激动了一整天，睡过一觉到了下午才发现从昨天到现在都没见过自己的弟弟。她提着裙子急匆匆地穿过走廊，要去探望阿尔萨斯。

王子那晚回到寝宫开始就在发烧，御医照顾着吃了药才好点。在泰瑞纳斯的威胁和命令下，御医给阿尔萨斯一片狼藉的后穴也上了药。年轻人的身体经过一天的静养恢复得很快，除了过度使用后的酸胀几乎没有其他不舒服的地方。他舒服地窝在被子里睡得正好，突然感到一个目光在盯着他。

“又见面了，阿尔萨斯殿下。”身形高大的领主抓起王子放在外面的手亲吻他的手背，很是亲昵地嗅了嗅沐浴过后干爽的气息。睡眼朦胧的少年立刻惊醒过来，他明明记得房门是反锁过的，普瑞斯托到底是怎么悄无声息就站在他的床前……似乎是看出了王子的疑惑，黑龙随便编了个说辞，当然不会暴露出自己的真实身份，“开锁的小把戏罢了。你父亲把你看的真紧，我废了好大的劲才进来的。”

阿尔萨斯一阵难过，他知道那天肯定是父亲把他带回来的，真不知道他支离破碎的样子多令对方伤心。但这两天泰瑞纳斯似乎很忙碌，他都没怎么见过老国王，也没有机会解释这到底是怎么回事。

“你的父亲已经和我提了要将佳莉娅嫁给我的事情。”普瑞斯托慢条斯理地说道，这一句话马上吸引阿尔萨斯的注意。

“不要！我不会让姐姐嫁给你这种人。”他嫌恶地把手抽回来，迫切地想找卫兵把不要脸的领主赶走，甚至有把一切都告诉他父亲的念头，至少不能让佳莉娅和他落到同样的境地。

“呵呵……”男人从喉咙深处发出低笑好似真的被逗乐了，“我承诺的资金已经送到了。既然王子殿下不想让佳莉娅公主嫁给我，不如就亲自代替她吧。”不给阿尔萨斯任何反抗的机会，普瑞斯托倾身压住少年，扣住他的下巴强迫他打开嘴接吻。王子发出不满地呜呜声，但黑龙的吻技高超，追着躲闪的舌头纠缠，过量分泌的涎水从阿尔萨斯嘴角流出来。经过欢爱的身体已经记住快乐的滋味，这么一个情色湿润的亲吻就让他浑身发软。普瑞斯托当然没错过王子的反应，他把手伸进被子里扯下阿尔萨斯的短裤揉搓圆润的臀瓣。

十五六岁恰好是极易受撩拨的年龄，被男人熟练的手法稍微弄几下肉棒便硬了起来，欲求不满地挺腰往前蹭。“这就想要了？”他放过满脸潮红的少年，两根指头轻松地插进涂满药膏的后穴。

“住手！我要叫侍卫了。”回过神来的阿尔萨斯撑着身体要摆脱在他肠道里抠挖的手指，双腿不安分地踹向普瑞斯托的裆部。

力量速度明显不足的少年没能得手，伸出去的腿也被抓住。“我倒是不介意收回资金供应。”普瑞斯托吃准了阿尔萨斯的性子，根本不担心他把事情说出去，况且心性尚不成熟的年轻人也没那么多城府，不然艾登·匹瑞诺德哪会如此轻易就搞上手。

果然刚才还气焰正浓的王子一下就软了下来，放弃了般躺在黑龙身下。“这才乖。”普瑞斯托揉了揉他的发顶，继续手上的动作，很快就将三指插进去来回进出。有药膏的充足润滑，阿尔萨斯一点都不痛，只是酸胀难忍的感觉令他想起普瑞斯托下身的巨大不禁畏惧起来。

扩张得差不多之后，年长的男人解开裤子露出早就勃起的阳具贴着阿尔萨斯的小腹晃了晃，抵住湿润柔软的入口毫无阻碍地插了进去。“唔！”依旧无法适应的少年痛叫一声，双手紧紧攥着床单，就算被操过一次，这根东西对身形小几圈的阿尔萨斯来说还是太大了。“慢……慢点…”

再次被销魂肉穴包裹的人对求饶的话充耳不闻，按着阿尔萨斯的肩膀便开始全力往里深入。这次普瑞斯托面对着王子，能把对方的每个表情收入眼底，他惊奇地发现人类的表情居然如此丰富。从他闭着蹙眉的眼睛到抿紧僵硬的嘴角，然而若是黑龙恰好顶到前列腺，那双海绿色的眼睛就会睁开，泪水氤氲的发红眼角在痛楚和快感交织下显出惊人的媚态。普瑞斯托发现这点后更加集中照顾那敏感的腺体，分出手按压揉搓浅粉色的乳尖，逼迫阿尔萨斯张嘴泄出舒服的呻吟。

一阵急促的敲门声打断黑龙的享乐，他心怀不满地狠狠顶了几下，阿尔萨斯却不敢肆意出声，他连忙捂住嘴没让到了嘴边的叫床声漏出去。敲门声又响起来，门外的人似乎已经失去耐性，“阿尔萨斯？你起来了吗？”熟悉的女声让普瑞斯托有了新的想法，他一把将少年从床上捞起来，保持着插入的姿势走到门边。全身无力的阿尔萨斯惊慌地用双手搂住对方的脖子，腿也顺势缠上健壮的腰身。

“不要！”普瑞斯托权当没听见王子小声的抗议，把他抵在门边的墙上恢复抽插的动作，由于悬在半空的缘故，阿尔萨斯只能挂在他身上倒是更加亲密。“怎么样，在姐姐的面前被她的未婚夫干是什么感觉？”黑龙咬着少年的耳朵，比普通人灼热许多的气息烧得阿尔萨斯耳朵发红，他羞耻地快晕过去，完全不懂普瑞斯托怎么能干得出这般背德的事情。

“阿尔萨斯？这都下午了，你再不出来我要进去了！”佳莉娅听仆人说王子殿下发烧一天都没出来，心里害怕他别是病得失去意识，急切地拍门，见无人应声又去拧门把手。

听见门把被拧动的声音，阿尔萨斯心跳得飞快，后穴也跟着缩紧让普瑞斯托一时都没抽出来，捧着少年的屁股就是一阵揉捏。“你喜欢这样？我怎么觉得比昨天还紧。”男人低沉的调笑令他羞愤难堪，但更多的注意力还是放在门外的佳莉娅身上，他真心祈祷对方千万不要发现屋内正发生的事情。

“你锁门了吗，阿尔萨斯？”听到这儿王子松了口气，还好她进不来，然而下一句话又把他的心提到嗓子眼，“我去叫人来开。”

“佳莉娅！”阿尔萨斯大声喊住门外要离开的人，刚想继续说话就被普瑞斯托一阵发狠的抽插打断，咬紧嘴唇不想呻吟出声。

“你没事吧，阿尔萨斯？我听他们说你生病了，你现在感觉怎么样？”

“我……”每次王子想要开口，黑龙便恶劣地顶弄他的前列腺。“怎么了？继续回答你的姐姐啊，她正担心你呢。”阿尔萨斯气得想骂人却只能更紧得搂住普瑞斯托，害怕自己掉下去，更怕他故意让佳莉娅发现。

“我……没事……”好不容易憋出几个字，王子赶紧闭上嘴，生怕对方发现异样。

“真的吗？我听你的声音好像很虚弱，要请御医来吗？”

阿尔萨斯第一次觉得佳莉娅的关心很烦躁，可恶的普瑞斯托还玩心大起地握住少年的性器撸动，眯着眼欣赏他拼命忍耐的模样。“呃啊……”实在忍不住的阿尔萨斯从齿间发出细细的呻吟，他的前列腺不断地被戳刺，阴茎也在逗弄下颤动。“不用……我很好，等会……我就来。”

“好吧。”佳莉娅虽然对弟弟奇怪的嗓音心生疑惑，但还是离开了。紧张的阿尔萨斯在过分的撩拨之下抱紧普瑞斯托哭着射了出来。知道姐姐离开之后，阿尔萨斯整个人都放松下来，由着普瑞斯托在他体内冲撞，最后把高热的精液射进去。

做的尽兴的黑龙没有立刻离开，他抱着阿尔萨斯去浴室清理干净后把人放回床上，站在床边等到少年安静地睡着才隐身离去。

-end


End file.
